Family Business
Family Business is the thirteenth and final episode in the second season and the twenty-fifth in the series. Summary When Tinny and Des are snatched from the safety of the Doyle home in broad daylight, Jake is forced to confront a dangerous man from his past to get them back; Leslie loses something else very precious to her; Jake makes a decision about his future with Allison. Plot The episode begins with Jake and Mal Doyle in a high security money producer. While Jake and Mal are waiting for their cheque, Jake recieves a call from Des Courtney. Des, doing the laundry, passes the phone over to Tinny. While Jake and her are talking, the door is kicked in with a loud smash. Tinny and Des scream and Jake is instantly worried. Tinny explains that there is a man in the house. The attacker, wielding a pistol, pushes Des out of the way and grabs Tinny. Des then rushes the attacker but trips and knocks himself out. The attacker picks up the phone and reveals himself to be John Cocker, Jake's old partner from the Newfoundland Constabulary. John had been taking money from drug dealers when he shot and killed a dealer's girlfriend. Jake ratted him out but John skipped town before the court date. Now, 10 years after the event, John has come back for revenge. John takes Des and Tinny to an abandoned warehouse. He tells Jake to meet him by the shore. Jake and Mal meet him and give him their phones. He also takes Jake's gun and explains what he wants to happen. Jake gets into John's car and Mal follows him to the money producer. Out of their cars, Jake is told that he must help John rob the place. Jake enters the building and tells the manager that the cheque defaulted. While she is leaving the room, Jake "accidently" leans on the fire escape door, setting off the alarm. He explains that it was an accident and the manager calls the police and types out a code, shutting the alarm off. However, Jake had left the door slightly ajar. While he is in the money room, John bursts in wielding a gun, knocking out a security guard he orders Jake to fill the bags with money. After the money is packed and loaded into the car, the manager sets off the alarm. Jake re-enters the building to see John knock out a male worker and threaten to kill the manager. Before he can do this, Jake hits him across the head with a bag of coins. Police arrive and arrest him. At jail, Jake explains what he was doing. He is allowed to leave and sends Walter McLean to send John a message. Jake says that he will send John the money as soon as he is told where Tinny and Des are. John, laughing, explains that Jake will not see Tinny unless he breaks him out of jail and Jake agrees. The Doyles set to work on trying to figure out which warehouse John hid Tinny and Des. Leslie unexpectedly arrives at the Doyle house when only Mal is home. She begins to cry and tells Mal that she loves Jake. Mal consoles her and she leaves. Jake plans how he is going to break John out. Jake breaks into Leslie Bennett's house and finds her security card. He hires a prostitute to call the Police Station, pretending to be Leslie, in order to find out the route in which John is to be transferred. Jake and Christian then go out and steal two cars. Jake steals a large sedan and Christian steals a minivan. They get into position and Jake calls Rose. Rose tells him that she has not found Tinny and Des but begs him not to go through with the breakout. Jake says that he cannot risk it and hangs up. The Police cruiser starts up the street. Christian pulls in front of it and keeps it slow. He stops the car, leaving the cruiser in the middle of the street. Jake pulls a mask over his head and drives, full speed, into the side of the cruiser. After the crash, Jake hops out of his car and over the cruiser. He pulls John out and pushes him towards Christian. Jake then makes sure that the officer is okay before taking his can of mace. At the shore with the now-free John, Jake begins to negotiate. John takes Christian and tells Jake to go get the money and tells him where to meet. Jake drives home and grabs the bags of money. On his way out of the house, he finds Leslie in his living room, holding a gun. She attempts to arrest him but Jake tells her what is at stake. Jake then admits to Leslie that he loves her. He drives, with the money, to the meeting point. After entering the building, John comes out with Christian. He knocks Christian out and talks about how long he has waited to kill Jake. Pointing the gun close to Jake's face, Jake hits the gun to the side and sprays the mace in John's face. Police then storm the building and arrest Jake, for armed robbery, and John. Back at the station, Inspector Tarrant reveals that he has nothing to charge Jake with. However, he could and will charge Mal unless Jake joins a special task force, to which Jake agrees. Jake returns to the office and finds Mal. After a talk, Rose enters and they reveal that they are leaving for a "long vacation". Jake reveals his new job to them and leaves. While they were in the warehouse, Tinny tells Des that she is going to London, England for a year for school. Des is saddened but accepts the news. Jake then heads to Leslie's house, holding roses and a bottle of champagne. After knocking on the door, Leslie answers in tears. She explains that the Police found out that he used her security code to find out John's transfer route. Jake tries to explain himself, but Leslie reveals that she was fired. The episode ends with Leslie, collapsed and crying against her door, Jake sitting in shock on her porch, and Allison Jenkins is sitting in an empty house full of boxes. Starring *Allan Hawco as Jake Doyle *Seán McGinley as Malachy Doyle *Mark O'Brien as Des Courtney *Lynda Boyd as Rose Miller *Marthe Bernard as Tinny Doyle *Krystin Pellerin as Sergeant Leslie Bennett *Jonathan Goad as Christian Doyle *Michelle Nolden as Allison Jenkins **Paul Gross as John Cocker **Sean Panting as Walter McLean **Daniel MacIvor as Inspector Tarrant **Steve O'Connell as Sergeant Daniel Hood **Amanda Molloy-Drover as the Prostitute **Lisa Berry as Karla **Kevin Lewis as Conroy Music "Dirty Old Town" (1985) by The Pogues. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes